


讨厌一切的嗒嗒和山洞里的怪物

by binzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binzi/pseuds/binzi





	讨厌一切的嗒嗒和山洞里的怪物

“……他们来到洞口，点起火来。”长者讲道。  
孩子们坐在他们的木头小板凳上，听着。  
“火苗和烟涌入洞中，黑色的怪物嚎叫着退去……”  
孩子里的嗒嗒突然站了起来，他坐的木头小板凳“啪”的一声翻到在地上。“我讨厌！”嗒嗒握着拳头，“我讨厌火和烟！我讨厌山洞！我讨厌点火的人！我讨厌黑色怪物！我讨厌这个故事！”  
他转身踢开木头小板凳，跑出屋去。

嗒嗒讨厌一切，他是“有问题”的孩子。  
邻居们没有说“疯孩子”。他们本可以说“疯孩子”，但因为心肠好，只说“有问题”，免得嗒嗒的父母伤心。有个疯孩子已经够不幸，疯孩子被称为疯孩子就更糟心了。所以，大家只说“有问题”。  
问题黏在嗒嗒身上，就像影子黏在人身后。影子还会黏在衣服的褶皱里，扫不掉、洗不去，无处不在。  
例如：嗒嗒讨厌胡萝卜。这倒没什么，绝大多数小孩讨厌胡萝卜。但嗒嗒还讨厌鸡蛋和肉丸子。实际上，任何食物都没法让他喜欢，他讨厌吃饭。  
“把碗里的吃光。”父亲命令。  
嗒嗒推倒桌子。碗和盘子噼里啪啦摔碎，菜汤淌在地上，饭粒撒得到处都是。  
“我讨厌吃饭！”嗒嗒握着拳头吼叫，全身发抖。  
“那就别吃。”  
嗒嗒跑出去。那天晚上，母亲发现他偷偷吃了厨房里剩的馒头。  
另一天晚上，因为讨厌睡觉，嗒嗒擦着火柴，扔到自己的小床上，让床单烧起来。所幸母亲及时发现，在床单烧出个小洞时就把火灭了，没有让整个房间都烧毁。  
“如果你讨厌睡觉，就不要睡觉！”母亲当然非常生气。  
嗒嗒拖着一条被子钻进床下，裹在被子里睡了。从那以后，他只睡在床下。  
除此之外，嗒嗒还讨厌阳光，也讨厌雨水；讨厌故事，更讨厌听故事；讨厌通向井的小路，讨厌院墙后面起风时摇晃的树枝，更讨厌树枝投下的影子；他讨厌争吵，但同样讨厌大家高高兴兴地在一起。冬天里，他还讨厌雪，雪总是要融化的。  
嗒嗒当然不跟其他孩子一起玩，他讨厌其他孩子，也讨厌玩。秋天的时候，看着其他孩子玩“一二三，稻草人”，嗒嗒攥紧了拳头，胸口起伏。过了一会儿，才舒了口气，松开拳头，把草叶一圈一圈地缠在食指上。  
傍晚时分，孩子们见到嗒嗒躺在树下的草从里，眼睛紧紧地闭着。  
他们用树枝轻轻戳戳他。“你在做什么？”  
“玩。”嗒嗒说。  
“玩什么？”  
“假装我死了。”  
父母对他束手无策。你瞧，有些问题永远无法解决。

嗒嗒有无法解决的问题，村子也有无法解决的问题。  
村子的问题是后山的怪物。它黑暗、巨大，住在迷宫一样曲曲折折的山洞里。自村子建立初起，它就在那里，之后，一直在，无法杀死、也无法驱逐。幽深的山洞和洞中的怪物，是拖在村子后面的影子。  
村里有个传统，在夜晚比白天变得更长以前，在寒风和冬天到来以前，在每年秋分的那天，村民们会走进山洞。他们不会走多远，不敢走到太深的地方，只走很小一段距离。用携带的稻草枯枝搭起柴堆，点起火来。让风吹着火苗往洞里舔，火烧出的烟往洞里飘。  
秋分这天的火会吓退怪物，让它缩进山洞深处，整整一个冬天都待在那里，不出来活动。人们这么说，或者说，传统习俗这么说。

实际上，山洞里的怪物根本不怕秋分的火。  
它醒过来，弓了弓背，嗅到烟味，明白又一个秋分到了。它起身，沿着山洞，拖着身体，向烟飘来的相反方向走去，通过山洞最深、最难走、最幽暗的一段，继续走，一直走到从大山另一侧的洞口，钻出来。  
山洞里的怪物每年都会从洞中出来一次，就在秋分这一天。烟味是信号。闻到烟味，它就知道，夏天过去了，冬天还没有到，它该出去看看了。  
从大山另一侧的洞口出来，是一片绿草覆盖的倾斜山坡，向上看是蓝天，向下看是树林和往远方铺展而去的田野。  
在这个秋分，怪物从大山另一侧的洞口出来，发现有个小孩坐在它眼前的山坡上，伸着腿，手压着地面。那是讨厌一切的嗒嗒。  
怪物走过去，在他身边坐下。  
嗒嗒看着远处，目力所及最远的地方，在田野的尽头、天空之下，有窄窄一条带状的蓝色。  
“那是大海吗？”嗒嗒问在他身边坐下的怪物。  
“是的。”怪物说，“我想是的。”  
入秋的天空晴朗、高远，云蓬松又不急不慢，山下的树枝在微风中轻轻摇动，远处的海闪着光。夏天已经过去，冬天还未到来。  
一整个下午，他们坐在山另一侧的坡上，望着远处的海。

完


End file.
